Element 115
:For the similarly-titled song, see 115 (song). Element 115 (also known as [[wikipedia:Ununpentium|'Ununpentium']] and abbreviated Uup) is the 115th element on the periodic table of elements. Element 115 plays a role in the Nazi Zombies back-story. According to the radio messages in Shi No Numa and Der Riese and by character quotes, it is extensively used by Group 935. In reality, Uup is normally a synthetic element, it does not exist in nature and must be created in a laboratory. In the Nazi Zombies storyline, however, Uup (referred to only as Element 115) is harvested from meteorites that have fallen into warring powers' territory. One of these meteors that can be seen by the player is found in Shi No Numa, until the release of Black Ops this was the only meteor to be found in the maps. In Kino der Toten there are three meteor fragments that can be found.* These can be activated by pressing the use button while looking at them. After all three of the meteor fragments are activated, a song called 115 starts to play. Said meteors are red in color, emit strange noises and have electrical pulses flickering across their surfaces. Shooting them will bring certain quotes by the characters dealing with the rock. Element 115 has been found in Der Riese, Shi No Numa, the moon, Area 51, and Tunguska. Element 115 was used to create the zombies as one of its side effects was the reanimation of dead cells. The zombies were to be used as super-soldiers by the Nazis. After creating them, Maxis realized that they were too uncontrollable and would lead to mankind's destruction. The Ray Gun, the Pack-a-Punch Machine, and the Wunderwaffe DG-2 are all powered by 115. The teleporters also utilize 115. Trivia *Overall, There are 115 different weapons in the game. *A former physicist named Robert Lazar who claimed to have worked at Area 51 in 1989 mentioned in an interview that he worked with an alien element called Element 115, that, he claimed, was used to power extraterrestrial spacecraft. It's possible this is the origin of the Element 115 concept. *On one of the Call of Duty: Black Ops game images, one of Frank Wood's tattoos which normally says "SOG Tough" has been changed to say "115" This is most likely a reference to element 115. *The clock seen on the Der Riese trailer has its hands at 1:15. *There may be a meteor piece outside of the doorway to get into building C on Der Reise. *In Kino der Toten, the words "the element is here" can be seen, referring to the meteor chunks that can be found scattered around the map. When the player uses the select button on all three, the song 115 plays. *Alex Mason often sees the number 115 during campaign. *Mason is also 5'11. In some countries (such as Vietnam or Laos), the inches comes before feet, making him 11'5. *In the Black Ops Zombies map "Five", if you have not turned on the Defcon Levels and you try to enter the Pack-A-Punch room, it reads "Area Clearance 115 needed" which is displayed because the Pack-A-Punch is in that room. *Bolts from the Crossbow will pass through the meteor on Shi No Numa, rather than sticking to it. *In the zombie map, " Five" when the Pentagon Tech round comes, A Female voice says :Warning, Breach detected in level 3.Initiating security protocol 115. *In Call of Duty Black Ops Search and Destroy when the player in first person plants the bomb he is typing 115 three times. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese